Sick
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Terra's sick, and Aqualad does everything to help her get better. Aquaterra oneshot with hints of BBRae and CyBee!


**Here's an aquaterra oneshot for the shippers out there :) Had to get my feels out in some form or fashion!**

* * *

"Terraaa!"

Aqualad singsonged, knocking on the blonde's door before walking in her bedroom. "Time to get-wah!"

He covered his eyes just as Terra leaned over again, head disappearing in her trashcan. Wincing, the door sliding closed behind him, Aqualad sighed before walking over to his girlfriend to go comfort her. He got in bed next to her, rubbing her back in soothing strokes as she vomited.

When she was done, Terra groaned, and he pulled her hair back.

"I don't want you to see me like this, Garth," she muttered, wiping her mouth.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be then?" Aqualad asked, tilting his head to the side, trying to get her to meet his eyes. She did, and he took in her pale, clammy complexion with a sad expression. Even though she wore a beige cami and light blue shorts, he figured that complimenting her about her body wouldn't be appropriate right now.

"A good one," Terra said, but she offered him a weak smile.

Aqualad chuckled. "How long have you been awake?"

"About two minutes," she said, pulling her hair back into a lazy ponytail. "But one minute I'm feeling fine, and the next, my face is in the garbage can."

He placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "You're on fire, Ter." He pulled her close, and she buried her face in his chest.

"Does this mean I can't go anywhere?" Terra whined.

Aqualad smiled, knowing that Terra was all about the outdoors and hero biz now that her memory was restored. "I'll talk to Bee, but from the looks of it, you're probably gonna have to stay bedridden."

Terra groaned.

* * *

"Amiga!"

Terra forced herself to sit upright as Mas and Menos practically pounced in her bed, Speedy lingering in the doorway.

"Hey, guys," she croaked, voice still heavy from sleep.

The two twins embraced her as Speedy asked, "How ya feelin', Blondie?"

"Totally not sleepy, Red," Terra said back. "Where's AQ?"

Speedy smirked. "Talking to your doctor."

"My...doctor?" Terra said slowly.

Her question was answered as Aqualad came in her room again, the three gingers leaving the room quickly.

"Come on in, she's awake!" Aqualad called from over his shoulder.

Coming in next was none other than Beast Boy and Raven, Beast Boy walking with a skip, Raven gliding behind him. Automatically, Terra felt nervous, but that was always the case for Raven. Yes, the two girls were passed their feud, but the tension was still...there on occasions. Beast Boy has gotten a lot taller since the last time Terra had seen him, bangs windswept and now wore a white and purple suit. Raven was half a head shorter, her hair now passed her shoulders, her suit lacking sleeves.

"Hey, T!" Beast Boy greeted her, swooping in to kiss her forehead. "How ya feelin'?"

And despite being happy to see her best guyfriend, she gave him a look. "Really? Is everyone asking me how I'm feeling when I look like _this_?" She gestured towards her face.

"Eh, you're still a cutie," said Aqualad, and Terra stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do you mind giving us some time?" Raven asked.

"Sure thing," said Aqualad. He planted a tender kiss on Terra's cheek. "I'll see you whenever."

"See you whenever," said a blushing Terra.

"Don't miss me too much, Rae," Beast Boy said with a goofy grin.

"My dead heart will be aching," Raven deadpanned, taking a seat besides Terra's bed.

The changeling laughed, and the boys left the room, leaving the girls by themselves.

"Since when are you and him-?" Terra started to joke.

"Just drop it," Raven cut her off, hands lighting up, but Terra saw the empath fighting a small smile. "Lie down."

"Yes ma'am." Terra briefly saluted before sinking down in the pillows, closing her eyes. There was a cooling sensation, and wherever Raven's healing powers touched her, she also felt a little number there as well. Raven's hands hovered over Terra's forehead and stomach.

They were both quiet for a bit. Not tense. But morely peaceful.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Raven asked.

"Just started this morning," Terra answered, feeling peaceful already.

"Have you started your cycle?"

"Mm-mm, I had mine last week."

"Hmm...Did you eat anything bad recently?"

"Not really. Bee's cooking is uber."

"You'd think she and Cyborg would have cook-offs."

Terra's eyes snapped open. "Really?"

Raven smirked. "So I've heard."

"Ooooh, I can see the blackmail already."

"I think we're going to get along just fine."

Terra smiled. "Awesome."

* * *

Aqualad couldn't help but peep his head in an hour later.

"How is she?" he said quietly, now aware of Terra's slumbering form.

"Stomach virus, nothing major," Raven replied as she got to her feet. "I did what I could, so her vomiting should be very subtle."

"Thank you," Aqualad said, and she nodded. "Oh, and by the way, Beast Boy's waiting for you outside."

"Alright." Raven made way to exit the room, but Aqualad stopped her and grinned teasingly. "Soooo, you and him-"

"Don't start." Raven blushed before she brushed passed him, and Aqualad laughed.

It was obvious that Terra had been messing with her too.

* * *

Terra rolled over on her side, eyes fluttering when her head hit something that wasn't her pillow. Eyes opening, she found that she was face to face with someone's thigh through their pants. Poking it with her finger, she heard a husky chuckle before she rose her head and smiled.

"Hey."

Aqualad smiled down at her. "Hey. Would you hit me if I asked you how you were feeling?"

"Well, you're my boyfriend, so you get a pass," Terra said, now using his lap as a pillow. Aqualad began running his fingers through her hair in soothing strokes. "But whatever Raven did, I have a feeling I'm gonna owe her huge. I think I fell asleep on her."

Aqualad snickered. "I would too. Her healing process is very relaxing."

"Tell me about it. BB would always tell me how he'd look forward to get hurt, but that only makes Raven worry about him mentally."

"She cares about him. But she'll never admit it to herself."

"Do you think they're dating?" Terra was smirking now.

"Noooo." Terra giggled, and Aqualad grinned. "Beast Boy and Raven? Haaa...that's funny. You're hilarious."

Terra sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're handsome."

His arms slithered around her, "You're beautiful."

"You're amazing."

"You're adorable."

Their lips met for a lingering peck.

"And ya'll making me wanna _VOMIT_!" Speedy complained from where he stood in the doorway.

Aqualad and Terra exchanged glances before evil grins spread.

"Hey, Roy, c'mere!" Terra called, sliding out of bed, with Aqualad behind her.

Speedy took off in a run. "Don't touch me!"

"We just wanna give you a biiiig kiss!"

"Yeah, dude, get your sexy ass over here!"


End file.
